


Rough Night

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus plans a date night, but when Alec comes home exhausted, he puts it on hold for his Shadowhunter. Written with fullmetal . freak67, so no, it's not a copy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

Magnus was cleaning the apartment to erase the trace of potions and spells he'd been making for some clients before Alec came home. He looked awful without his hair gelled or makeup done, but he would fix that when his love was there. They could shower before the date he had set up for them. Alec yawned as he walked up the apartment stairs then sighed as he stretched. It had been a long day. He was just ready to have a relaxing night at home with Magnus. Magnus could already hear Alec, so he rushed to the door and beat him to it, opening it with a smile as he leaned against the door frame. "Well, hello there, hotness." He murmured.

Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hi?" He paused, waiting for the wizard to move. When he didn't, he continued. "Can I go in now? I'm exhausted."

Magnus half-pouted. "What happened?" He asked, giving him a soft kiss as he pulled him inside to seat them onto the couch.

"Just a long work day." Alec sighed and laid on the couch, holding Magnus so he wouldn't fall off. He wouldn't like that.

Magnus frowned slightly. "Too tired for a date tonight?" He asked in concern and curiosity. He didn't really care, as long as he could make Alec happy and make him feel better.

Alec looked at his love. "If you want to go one one, then we can." He smiled gently before kissing him.

Magnus grinned. "We have plenty of time still, so that's not a pressing matter yet." He assured him while peppering kisses all over any bare expanses of skin he could reach. Alec gave soft whines. Magnus always knew how to touch him. It felt so good to him. Magnus smirked as he kissed him before he started to bare more flesh to him. He kissed and nipped at the new spots gently but obviously.

Alec panted. "Magnus . . ." He started before moaning and losing his train of thought.

Magnus chuckled a bit. "Just hush and enjoy it, darling." He whispered against his skin as he nipped and kissed down Alec's chest. Alec bit his lip and moaned softly, Magnus' touch making him hot and needy, a feeling he wouldn't have otherwise. Magnus hooked his thumbs into Alec's pants after undoing them. He dragged them off torturingly slow, still kissing along his body, but avoiding Alec's erection.

Alec moaned and bucked upwards. "I hope you realize . . ." Alec panted. "you're the only one who can do this to me."

Magnus pulled up and fixed Alec with an intense gaze. "I do and it makes me feel greatly honored." He assured the Shadowhunter before resuming. Alec smiled and kissed his lover sweetly before moaning softly. Magnus finally got Alec's pants off, his boxers still there, and he kissed the straining erection he found there. Alec moaned, "Oh god, Magnus, please. Just suck me through my boxers." Magnus grinned and teased more, licking up and down the defined edge of it before he stripped the fabric away quickly. He engulfed the entire length and gave a volatile suck while teasing the tip with his tongue. Alec's back arched off the bed as he moaned hotly. "Oh god, Magnus . . ."

Magnus pulled off slightly and grinned. "Sorry. I'm a bit far from Him. Lilith blood and all." He teased before going back down to prepare one hand with lube. He introduced it slowly, still treating Alec like a fragile virgin. Alec moaned hotly and thrusted down on Magnus' finger with need. Magnus smiled around Alec's cock. Just to make it clear that it wasn't a smile making fun of the other man's neediness, he pulled his mouth away from the other's man's cock to convey that smile up close to Alec's face before kissing him deeply, still working his fingers in and out slowly. Alec moaned hotly and threaded his fingers through his lover's hair. He continued to thrust down on his fingers. Magnus started to kiss down Alec's neck again, his fingers moving easier inside him. "Whenever you're ready." He whispered into the younger man's ear. He nipped and licked it before teasingly sucking the earlobe into his mouth.

Alec whined. "Magnus, please . . ." Magnus quickly complied, removing his fingers to slick himself up with lube before lining up with Alec's entrance and thrusting in quickly. Alec groaned and his back arched off the couch. "Magnus!" He cried. Magnus grinned and kissed Alec tenderly, moving slowly in and out now with a grin on his face as he slowly built up both of their pleasure. Alec moaned as his lover filled him, knowing no one else could make him feel like this. Magnus had never felt this kind of love with any other person, though Camille would say otherwise. He moaned and nibbled at Alec's neck a bit. Alec groaned and thrusted against him desperately.

"Alec, fuck, so hot." He groaned and gasped, reaching a hand down to grip Alec's own straining erection. Alec moaned hotly and thrusted into Magnus' hand. Magnus had been a bit tightly wound before now, so it wasn't surprising that he was already this close to cumming. He doubled his strokes and pounded a bit harder into him. Alec whined as Magnus picked up the pace, only to cum suddenly when Magnus slammed into his prostate. Magnus groaned at the spasming of Alec's muscles around his cock and came deep inside the other man. Alec panted and held Magnus close to him, not wanting to separate. Magnus smiled, not wanting to move anytime soon either, and curled up with him on the couch as he kissed him sweetly.

Alec kissed back and began to play with his lover's hair. "So . . . are we still going out tonight?" He murmured.

Magnus thought for a moment. "Perhaps not. But we still need to shower." He murmured, kissing the other man's forehead lightly.

"I like the smell of you on me." Alec growled.

Magnus laughed a bit. "Yes, but I don't like the after effects on either of us." He cooed. "Plus, you can enjoy that smell tonight.

"Fine." Alec grumbled. Magnus smiled, kissed Alec, then both of them went to shower. They stayed in that night, Magnus cooking for dinner, merely enjoying each other's company.


End file.
